Blood Sucker
by Demonlord5000
Summary: After being dared to spend the night in an ancient tomb, Stan accidentally awakens an ancient vampire. Now he's stuck helping her adjust to the modern world...
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in south park, and Stan, Kenny, and Bebe were in Stan's tree house playing truth or dare.

"OK Bebe." Kenny began. "I dare you-."

"I already told you I'm not giving you a blowjob!" Bebe snapped.

"Fine!" Kenny huffed. "Stan I dare you-."

"No I will not give you any money!"

"Fine!" Kenny yelled. "Then I dare you to spend a night in Bloodmoon tomb!"

"What!?" Stan yelled. Bloodmoon tomb was a large, underground tomb in the town cemetery. It was said to be haunted by murderess ghosts.

"What are you, chicken?" Stan glared at Kenny for a minute.

"No, cause I'll stay in that tomb!"

XXXXXXX

Later that night, Stan was cautiously walking around the dark tomb, flashlight in hand. He came upon a strange room, with a large stone pillar in the center.

"What the hell?" Stan walked up to it, and tripped on a rock, landing straight onto a tile, which sunk into the ground. "Uh…." Stan watched as the stone pillar cracked. "Aw shit." The pillar fell apart, revealing a stone coffin. The door to the coffin sprung open, and Stan was shocked at what fell out…

A girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan moved up to the girl cautiously. He carefully kneeled by her, and examined her carefully. She wore black robes with a black cape. She had shoulder length brown hair, a necklace with a sapphire heart adorning it. The most curious aspects about her were her pale skin and the set of fangs sticking from her mouth. Stan carefully poked the girl. With a groan she opened her eyes, which were a dark red. She starred at him for a moment, then, with a shriek of freight, punched him in the mouth. Stan recoiled and covered his bleeding mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He snapped, spitting up a mouthful of blood. He watched as the girl crawled over to the small of blood he had spat out. She scooped up a small amount with her fingers and proceeded to taste the dark red liquid. "Alright kid you're messed up!" The girl looked at him, and stood.

"Who are you." The girl asked with a razor sharp voice.

"Stan! My name is Stan!" The raven haired boy snapped.

"Well Stan, would you mid telling me how long I've been in that coffin?"

"Well, that depends, it's 2014, when were you put in that thing?" The girl's eyes widened in shock.

"T-two thousand… But… Mother said she would come back for me! She said she would come back!"

"Who are you kid?" Stan asked, trying to be nice.

"My name is Alana Bloodmoon. I'm a vampire, and I'm over 3000 years old." Stan looked at her in shock.

"3000 years old!? But-." Alana held up a hand to silence him.

"If you wish to know more, I suggest we get out of here first, I'm not very fond of being locked up for 2000 years, and I would like to see how the world has changed.

"Uh… OK… Come on then." He led her out of the chamber and back to the entrance to the tomb. He pushed the door open with hesitation, and was almost blinded by the sunlight that streamed in.

_Have I really been in there all night? _Stan thought. As soon as she saw the sunlight, Alana gave a frightened scream and leapt into Stan's arms.

"You're a lot light then you look." Stan said as he set her down.

"Shut up!" Alana snapped as she pulled on a hood.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is this thing?"

"That's a couch, you sit on it."

"What about this?"

"That's a globe of earth."

"I thought it was flat." Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Alana continued looking around the living room with growing curiosity. She stopped and stared at the TV. Stan picked up the remote and turned it on. Alana leapt up in fright and jumped in to Stan's arms again.

"Seriously, how are you so light?" Stan asked, weighing her again. Alana jumped down. "Soooo….. Shall we go and find a dark alley or something you can stay in cause-."

"I'm staying here." Alana said in a monotone. Stan frowned.

"Over my dead body."

"I can arrange that." Alana answered, eyes traveling to Stan's neck. At that moment Stan's mother walked in.

"Oh, who's your new friend Stanley?"

"My name is Alana." The vampire answered in a manner that Stan had to admit was adorable. He noticed Alana's eyes had a slight red glow. "I don't know where my parents are, I haven't seen them in years and I have nowhere to go."

"Well, you can stay here sweetie." Sharon answered, her eyes glowing faintly to.

"I don't want to be a bother ma'am." Alana answered innocently.

"It's no bother sweetie, stay here as long as you want." She turned and walked out, leaving Stan to stare at Alana in shock.

"I love bending people to my will." The vampire said, dropping the cute facade.

XXXXXXXX

"Stan, dude, you OK?" Kyle asked at recess the next day. "You seem pretty aggravated."

"Well, thanks to Kenny's stupid bet, there's a 3000 year old vampire living in my house!" Kyle looked at him oddly.

"Stan, I've seen a lot of screwed up things in my life, but that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"I'm serious Kyle! She took control of my parent's mind and made me have to go to the pet store so she could drain a cat of its blood!"

"Are you high dude?"

"No I'm not high! There's a 3000 year old vampire living in my- What the fuck are you doing here!?" Stan asked as Alana walked up to them, her hood up, arms crossed, and a frown on her face.

"I was looking for you!" The vampire snapped.

"Alana, can we talk later?"

"No." The vampire said shortly. Kyle stared at her in wonder.

"A-are you a real vampire?"

"Yes I am!" The vampire snapped.

"You don't have to be so rude."

"What do you mean? This is how I always act."

"In other words, she's on a permanent period." Kyle snickered at Stan's joke while Alana looked confused.

"Hey." Kenny said as he walked by, starring at Alana. "Nice ass!" He smacked her as, causing her to squeal in fright, grab the boy, and throw him into the wall of the school building so hard, the only thing left of Kenny was a splatter of bloody mush.

XXXXXXXX

Kenny groaned and sat up, catching the eyes on non other than Damien.

"Hello Damien." Kenny said, rolling his eyes. "How long this time?"

"Forever." The boy's answer was short.

"Seriously dude." Damien sighed.

"Kenny, the girl that killed you was Alana Bloodmoon. She is a 3000 year old vampire, which means she is immortal. Since you were killed by an immortal, you can never be resurrected again." Damien watched for a moment, then smiled in amusement as Kenny started throwing a fit.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alana, will you please go away!?" Stan snapped as the vampire followed him into the gym.

"No." Alana answered shortly. She had been following Stan around since recess, and Stan was wondering why nobody had asked about her. Alana looked around the gym and something caught her eye.

"More vampires?" Stan saw that she was staring at the vamp kids, who were sitting on the bleachers most likely talking about the crappy twilight series.

"No, they're kids who just like to dress up as vampires." Alana stared at them, her eyes narrowing.

"Who is the one in charge of them?"

"Uh… Mike Makowski." Stan answered, pointing to the head vampire. He suddenly felt a sharp jerk on his collar, and found himself on the other side of the gym with his angry girlfriend.

"Stan, who the hell is that?" Wendy hissed, jerking her head towards Alana, who was starring heatedly at the vamp kids.

"She's…" Stan hesitated. "She's my cousin…. From Transylvania. She has an obsession with vampires, and likes to dress as one."

"You'd better be telling the truth." Wendy snapped, walking away as Alana came up to him.

"I am not from Transylvania, and I am not your cousin."

"Well, I don't want Wendy breathing down my neck all the time."

"Why is she bothering you though?"

"Because she's my girlfriend."

"…"

"It's like mating without marriage."

"You are close to her, yet you seem to hate her more than you love her."

"She's been getting very clingy lately and gets mad if she see's me with any girl but her. Do you know how long it took to convince her Shelly is my sister?"

"Shelly? You mean that hideous creature with metal on her face?"

"Yes. I'm starting to regret ever going out with Wendy in the first place."

"I can take care of her if you would like." Alana cooed, bearing her fangs.

"Don't even think about it!" Stan snapped.

"You sound like my brother!" Alana responded, rolling her eyes.

"Brother? You have a brother?"

"Did I not tell you?"

"No, in fact, you still haven't told me about yourself like you said you would." Alana smirked.

"I have a brother and two younger sisters. At least, I think I still do, I don't know if their still alive or not."

"Aren't vampires immortal?"

"Yes, but mortals can still kill us." She murmured something about vampire hunters.

"A lovely story, but not good enough." A voice interrupted. The two turned to face Mike Makowski, several vamp kids stood nearby. "Who is this poser?" He asked, starring at Alana.

"Poser?" Alana asked in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"He's saying you're not a real vampire." Alana stared at Stan, then Mike. In a blur, she slammed the head vampire to the ground, cracking it and earning yelps of fright from the vamp kids.

"I am not sure why you all decided to pretend to be vampires," Alana hissed at the frightened vamp kid. Her eyes turned a glowing demonic red, and her fangs became sharper and more visible. "But the only true vampire here is me! I will not be disgraced by the likes of you!"

"Wh-who are you?" Mike whimpered.

"I am Alana Bloodmoon! I am no normal vampire! My vampiric blood is pure, as is the blood of all of my family's kin! Give me one reason not to drain you of all blood and throw your corpse to the darkest recesses of the earth!"

"H-how about a sacrifice?" Mike whimpered.

"That may do, but it will not be from one of you! I shall come back here before the sun has set, and if you have not left me a suitable meal, I will find all of you, and I will torture you in such a way that you will all be begging for a slow and painful death!" She threw the boy to the ground and walked away, leaving all of the vamp kids white and shaking in fear. "Where has Stan gone?" Alana asked herself, seeing that Stan had left the gym.

XXXXX

Stan pulled his backpack from his locker, hoping to get home with out Alana following him. He had managed to evade her since he left the gym two hours ago. He closed the locker and juped when he saw the vampire standing next to him.

"You disappeared, I was wondering if you had lost track of me." The vampire cooed. Stan rolled his eyes.

"Are you planning to follow me around all the time."

"If you want me to stop, you must do one small thing."

"Really!?" Stan asked, perking up. "What would that be?" He noticed her eyes travel to his neck. She licked her lips hungrily. "Not happening!" Alana rolled her eyes.

"Don't be like that. Wouldn't you love to be a vampire? It is much better then you think."

"No Alana."

"Very well. Would you mind waiting her while I check something?"

"Alana, the second you walk out of my sight, I'm leaving."

"I remember where you live Stan." Alana shot back. "If you are not here when I return, then you will become my next meal." She turned into a dark mist and was gone.

XXXXX

Alana crept into the now dark gym, a smile forming on her lips when her eyes rested on a post tat had been set up in the center. A girl was chained to the post and was struggling to break free. She looked up as Alana walked up to her.

"Hey kid, could you help me?"

"Tell me, why are you here?" Alana cooed, already knowing the answer.

"The stupid vamp kids forced me out of the bathroom and chained me up here. I think they said something about a sacrifice."

"What is your name?" Alana asked, licking her lips. This action caused the girl to look at her oddly.

"Uh… My name's Heidi. Heidi Turner."

"Tell me about your blood Heidi."

"Uh… My blood type is O-Negative." Heidi answered, starting to get scared.

"Is that special?"

"Uh.. It's… It's a rare blood type."

"You will make a perfect sacrifice." Alana cooed, showing her fangs. Heidi started freaking out at this, and was trying desperately to escape from her bonds.

"Look, I don't even know you kid!" Heidi squealed. "Please, just let me go!"

"Do not worry Heidi." Alana cooed. The vampire walked up to her, until the two girl's faces were just a few inches apart. "It will all be over in a moment."

"A-are you gonna rape me!?" Heidi asked stupidly. "Please! I'm not a lesbian! … Or what if I am?" Heidi wondered. "It would explain why I keep getting aroused when I see the other girls changing in the locker room when I'm not even thinking about boys. This is actually a very young age for me to figure out my sexuality-." Alana, tired of hearing Heidi talk, lunged forward and sank her fangs into the girl's neck. Heidi let out a gasp of pain when the sharp fangs punctured her neck. Tears erupted from her eyes, flowing down her face in rivers. Alana eagerly licked up the warm blood that flowed from the holes in her neck. Soon, Heidi fell limp, and Alana stood back, watching patiently. Soon, Alan smiled as one of Heidi's fingers twitched.

"Look at me." Heidi's head slowly raised to look at Alana. Her eyes were grayish and without emotion. Heidi's skin had become pale, but she did not have fangs, for she was not a vampire like Alana, she was something else. "Who am I?" Alana asked.

"You are my master." Heidi said in a quiet, monotone voice. "And I will follow your orders without question, for your word is law."

"And who are you?"

"I am your thrall, your servant."

"What is my name?" Alana asked. If Heidi could know Alana's name, even though Alana had not told her, then that would mean Heidi was truly under her control.

"Your name is Alana Bloodmoon master." Heidi answered, causing the grin on Alana's face to widen.

"Break those chains Heidi." Thralls were given supernatural powers from the vampire who had bitten them. While thralls were powerful, their power could never surpass that of a vampire. The chains binding Heidi suddenly exploded into a shadowy mist, and Heidi slid down, her face remaining blank and void of all emotion. "Now, go home. Do not tell anyone what you are. I may need you soon. Do you understand?"

"Yes master." With that she turned and walked out the door, leaving behind the smiling vampire.


End file.
